The Canadian and The Prussian
by Shiningpink
Summary: Madeline's family is reunited after being separated for 16 years. Her brother is gay, and apparently her cousin lives in the same town she does now. And through him she meets Gilbert and stuff happens. HUMAN AU! T because of fowl language and Francis
1. To America!

_**I will acomplish one of my goals at the end of this fanfic, write and finish a fanfic on PruCan. I'm a sucker for PruCan fanfics so might as well write one, enjoy. P.S. I decided to do Prussia x Fem!Canada to make it easy for me since I have zero, I repeat zero exp with writing yaoi so there.**_

Maddeline's POV

Today is the day I leave Canada. The place I've lived in for 16 years, I leave it today, on my birthday. I'm leaving because my parents decided to forgive eachother and move into my mom's house, in the US. When I was first born I was born I was born July 1st, some how my brother didn't come out til July 4th, when he was born my parents divorced. My dad took me and moved to Canada, having originated there. with half of the money and furniture, my mom stayed andwith my brother. My brother's name is Alfred F. Jones and my name is Madeline Williams and I didn't know Alfred exsited til about a week ago.

I had to say bye to my two friends Lars and Carlos when I found I was moving and they went to see my flight off, I will video chat them sometimes, but it's not the same. And I forgot mention, I am invisible. I'm not good at attracting attention so I don't make friends often, hopefuly it won't be as bad when I started highschool once school starts up in a few months...

"Maddy, sweetie we're here." my dad said. Since I'm meeting my brother for the first time I'm wearing my favorite maple leaf T-shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts, red converses, my oval shaped glasses, and two maple leaf hairties with my hair in piggytails, with my untame able curl sticking out.

"Hey there! You must be Maddy, my long lost sis!" yelled who I asume is Alfred, a boy who's hair is blond like mine, with an odd cowlick that sticks straight out. He is wearing a Captain America T-shirt, tan colored khakis, blue converses, and rectangular glasses.

"Oh Madeline I haven't seen you in 16 years sweetie, Alfread go take Madeline and show her to her room, please while I help your father." said the lady who I think is my mom.

"Okay, the hero is always willing to help!" Alfred yelled. "C'mon Maddy it's this way!"

"Coming Al." I said. Then my phone buzzed.

 **CubanIcecream: Hey Mads how was your flight?**

CrazyPolarbear: Good. I'm already at the house and Alfred is bringing me to my room.

 **CubanIcecream: Lars and Bella say hi.**

CrazyPolarbear: Tell them I said hi back. I have to go talk to you later.

 **CubanIcecream: Ok bye.**

I followed Alfred upstars entered a hallway and to the second door on the right. "Okay Maddy this is your room, bathroom is the first door on the left in the hallway and my room is right next to yours. Oh and there's a bath room down stairs thats mainly for mom and dad and their bedroom is also down their."

"Thank you Al." I replied. My bed room was about medium in size, the walls were painted a light tan color and my bed was twin size,the back against the left side of the wall, soon to be made using my Canadian flag bed set. A white dresser was at the front of the bed, a desk by my window in the top left corner of the room , and an empty white book shelf was against the wall to the right.

Things were going well so far, and I felt reassured that my friends remembered me, I can easily be forgotten. My mom seems like a nice person, and dad is happy so I guess I'm okay...

"Well I gotta go I've got to meet some of my friends!" said Alfred. "Hey mom I'm going out!"

"Okay dear, take Madeline with you so she can get familiar with the town!" Our mom shouted back.

"Well come on Maddy! Let's go!" scratch that I'm not going to be okay! New people already and I just got here, oh maple.

 **Me: Aha first chapter complete! Yes!**

 **Madeline: Why do I have to be the girl again?**

 **Me: Because it makes no sense to me to turn Prussia into a girl**

 **Alfred: Oh c'mon Maddy! You make a great girl!**

 **Madeline: How long do I have to stay like this?**

 **Me: Till the I complete the story, and that is going to take a while. Since you have to go through this I'll let you say a few words.**

 **Madeline: Okay enjoy the story because then I wouldn't be going through this for nothing and please like, follow and review if you want, eh.**

 **Me: Ciao til I feel like updating~ *waves at computer screen***


	2. Town Meetings

**Hello there I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Normal POV

At a large tree in town, five people stood under it. A Brit with huge eye brows , wheat blond messy hair, wearing a green T-shirt and brown shorts named Arthur Kirkland. A French guy with long blond hair, with a dark blue dress shirt and white stylish shorts who's name is Francis Bonnefoy. A Japanese guy with black hair, a white T-shirt and black shorts and his name is Kiku Honda. Gilbert Beildshmit with a black shirt and white shorts and hair as white as snow, and Antonio in a red shirt and tan shorts with brown colored hair.

"What is taking that git so long to get here?" said Arthur.

"How am I supposed to know Angleterre?" said Francis.

"Why did you three forrow Arthur and I here in the first prace?" Kiku asked.

"Kiku do ve ever need a reason?" replied Gilbert.

"Yes you do Gilbert."

"So out with it our leave!" demanded Arthur. "I swear nothing good ever comes from you lot."

"Fine c'mon Francis, Antonio let's go get to the pet store I need more bird feed."

The three left and there stood only Arthur and Kiku then...

"Hey sorry I'm late!" Alfred shouted running to his two friends, with Madeline in tow.

"About time you git! And who is this?" Arthur said pointing to Madeline.

"H-hi I'm Madeline Williams, Al's sister."

"How the bloody he'll are you two related!? You two aren't alike and you both have different last names!"

"It's complicated Artie." Alfred replied.

"So um... what are your names?" asked Madeline.

"Oh sorry there I'm Arthur Kirkland, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I am Kiku Honda."

"Hey where's Yao?" asked Alfred.

"Ah nii-san is being chased by Ivan, and Ivan is being chased by his little sister." responded Kiku.

"So a typical day for Yao."

"Um... by any chance is Ivan's surname Braginsky?" asked Madeline.

"Yes... why do you ask?" Arthur asked.

"You see I met Ivan two years ago, I was good friends with his older sister, Katyusha, before they left last year."

"Bloody hell, did he hurt you!? That guy is the most scariest thing known to man!" Arthur shouted.

"No, and he's not that bad of a guy, eh. He loves his sisters and as long as I didn't hurt them I was good, and if he were straight I'd have been dead meat cause he said 'Madvi if you were being a boy I would do the asking of you to become one with me' Then he did his creepy laugh and smiled his creepy smile." Madeline visibly shivered at the thought.

"Well I think your safe, he really likes Yao, so no worries sis!"

"Werr what are we going to do today?"

"Let's go to-" Arthur started, but was interrupted by Alfred.

"Hold on guys! We have to show Maddy around, she just got here today she needs to know her way around and it's better for to know where all the escape routes are just in case."

"I agree with Alfred-kun."

"If we must."

And so the quartet walked around town, showing Madeline every thing, even places for you to escape from people and hiding places. When they brought her to this one hiding place they found Yao there, obviously hiding from Ivan, and they introduced themselves, while bonding over the cuteness of animals.

~ Time break sponsored by _"The Woods"_ ~

"Thank you for showing me around, eh"

"No probrem, it was nice to meet you, Madeline."

"Same here, aru!"

"It was nice to meet you too." Madeline said with a smile "I hope we can hang out together soon!" And with that Yao and Kiku headed home.

"C'mon Arthur, you said you wanted to eat dinner with us right?" Alfred asked.

"Right, my brother is cooking today, and my mother is coming home late, so I'll take my chances of eating with you then hope my brother is in a good mood today."

"Which one?"

"Alistor."

"Then thank the stars you had to be my partner in science!"

"I HAD TO DO ALL THE BLOODY WORK!"

"But if we weren't paired up together you could've ended up starving for the last few years so let it slide Artie!"

And they continued to fight till...

"Kesesese, you two fighting is quite the entertainment."Gilbert said. Being shy Madeline hid behind Alfred when Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis appeared.

"Mes cheries you fight like a married couple!"

"Shut it frog!" a blushing Arthur yelled.

"Hey know who is that?" Antonio said, as he had noticed Madeline behind Alfred.

"Je m'appelle Madeline Williams." She slipped into French due to being nervous of meeting three people at once. If it were one or two it wouldn't have been a problem, but three people at once?

"Oh tu parle français? Oh how rude of me I am Francis Bonnefoy." He said batting his eyes at her and taking a rose out of nowhere. "How about we have dinner together some time, non?" Then the unexpected came from Madeline.

"YOU IDIOT! WE CAN'T GO ON A DATE! YOUR MY COUSIN! DID YOU FORGET AFTER ONE YEAR!" Madeline screamed at Francis, realizing who he is , and her face red with anger and embarrassment for her out burst.

"Sacre bleu! Madeline! I hardly recognized you! Je suis désolé!"

"Wait does this mean Fancey-pants is my cousin's!?" Alfred yelled.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean your French Al." remarked Arthur,happy to see that Francis is vulnerable, and that Madeline wouldn't go with him to dinner.

"Kesesese zat's a new one Franny! Flirting vith your own cousin!"

"Shut up Gil..." Francis said with his head in his hand to hide his embarrassed faced.

"C'mon Franny I bet you want to reconnect with her sí?" said Antonio, trying to help his friend.

"Oui."

"Then..." Antonio started to whisper in the bond's ear.

"Madeline these two are my friends Gilbert Beildshmit, and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"N-nice to meet you both, eh."

 **Me: And thus she meets the BTT.**

 **Gil: Well of course, she deserves to meet the awesome me!**

 **Fran: Do you know how hard it was to do that!**

 **Artie: You deserved it you Frog!**

 ***sounds of Arthur and Francis fighting, anime style***

 **Me: Huh I was starting to wonder when they would start fighting.**

 **Lovi: It's goddamn annoying if you ask me, the bastards.**

 **Me: Lovi your one of my favorite characters, but get out, you weren't introduced yet!**

 **Lovi: I'll do it when I fucking feel like it.**

 **Me: Now. Or I could get Russia, he was technically just introduced, or I could get Antonio to-**

 **Lovi: Ok I'll ducking leave till I get introduced, happy?**

 **Me: Yes now go! *uses magic tablet and sends him back to Italy* Now then, who will... aha we could use your cheery attitude you do it Antonio!**

 **Toni: Please like, follow... zzz...**

 **Me: Toni!**

 **Toni: And review~. And wish Pink luck for her get to the chapter where Lovi comes!**

 **Me: And Toni I have a present for you. You'll get it when the chapter where Lovi is introduced comes up. Ciao~**


	3. Texting Blues

**Aha! Yeah that's all I got... New chapter so enjoy~**

"U-um... Alfie?" asked Madeline.

"Yeah sis?"

"What k-kind of person is mom like?"

"Oh well I guess you can say she's kinda like me, but you know, a girl. So how 'bout dad what's he like?"

"Papa is like me, but just a bit more out there, I guess..."

"Hey Alfred! Madeline! You are both too fast!" exclaimed Arthur.

"Well maybe you should work out more Artie!" yelled Alfred.

"I told you! Do NOT call ME that! MY _name_ is ARTHUR!"

"Whatever you say~ Artie~."

~ Time skip brought to you by 'Hetalia Skits'~

"Hey mom! Dad! We're home! And I brought Artie for dinner!" Alfred yelled when they arrived home.

"Bloody hell! Alfred! Your too loud!" exclaimed Arthur, who yelled his hands to his ears, with Madeline standing next to him, doing the same.

"Alfred! You shouldn't bring friends over when your father and sister had just moved here today!" their mom huffed. " *sigh* Well that must mean your brother's cooking so c'mon let's go eat! I made a lot of extras!"

"Thankyou Mrs. Jo- I mean Williams?" said Arthur, confused.

" Now Arthur I've told you before call me Amelia."

"Right sorry, I forgot... what the bloody hell is that!" screamed Arthur.

"Oh that's a polarbear, his name is Kuma-saki." said Madeline. (of corse his real name is Kumajiro)

"A polar bear?" asked Arthur.

"That's Madeline's pet, she found it one day and when she brought it to the vet, she learned it was abandoned by it's mother because it was a runt." said her dad who walked in from the kitchen. "I'm Mathew Williams, nice to meet you." he said holding out his hand.

" Arthur Kirkland, it's nice to meet you too Mr. Williams."

"Please Mathew will do."

"C'mon let's eat!" yelled Alfred. And he ran into the kitchen/dining room.

Her dad took a seat at the table, all set up. Amelia went and got a place set up for Arthur and when that was done they went ahead and started eating.

"So Madeline, dear, did anything intresting happen?" asked Amelia.

"Well...it turns out my cousin lives here..." said Madeline.

"Fransis is here? That must mean my sister is here too..." said her dad.

"Um... Papa? Are you okay?" asked Madeline.

"Yeah I'm.. fine..." Madeline could tell somthing was troubling him, but didn't want to pry any futher because clearly something happened between her Papa and aunt.

"Hey! Artie do you want to stay over? You guys don't mind, right? It is late." said Alfred.

"No I need to go home or my mother will get worried." said Arthur. "I'll be going then, thank you for the lovely dinner Mr- Amelia." said Arthur as he got up and put his dishes in the sink, and left.

"I think I'll put some of stuff away and then go and sleep... good night."

"Night Maddie!" cried Alfred. And Madeline went and hugged their parents good night and went upstairs.

When she entered her room she saw her mom and dad had already brought all her stuff up there. She searched around her stuff, opening boxes that say 'clothes' and putting them away in her dresser. She took out a couple of picture and set them on the dresser. One was of her and her Dad when she was younger, the other was a picture of her, Lars, and Carlos, they took that picture two weeks before she moved.

Madeline went to another box and took out her Canadian Flag bed set and set up her bed. She opened the last box for that day and took out her laptop, which had a maple leaf sticker on it, and put it on her desk. Along with that was a pencial holder with pencials and pens in it, a notebook and her head phones.

When she did that she climed into bed deciding to unpack the nest day. After settling down she took her phone and started texting Lars.

CrazyPolarBear: hey Lars.

CheapStake: hey Mads. so how'd it go?

CrazyPolarBear: Alfred is like one of those obnoxious guys, but he's nice and not very smart.

CheapStake: anything else?

CrazyPolarBear: well my cousin lives here and he has two friends Gilbert and Antonio. i also met my brother's friends, Arthur, Kiku, and Yao.

CheapStake: wait Antonio? Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

CrazyPolarBear: Yeah?

CheapStake: i don't think i'll be visiting any time soon, i'm not very fond of Carriedo.

CrazyPolarBear: :( good night...

CheapStake: Sorry... night.

Madeline turned off her phone, she was sad that now both of her friends aren't going to visit her now. Carlos wasn't going to visit because he and Alfred were on bad terms, in fact when they first met he thought she was him, probably because her hair was short then so she grew her hair out so it wouldn't happen again. So now Lars wasn't going to visit because of that guy his cousin is friends with.

She then drifted into sleep, thinking how unlucky she has been, not knowing her encounter with her cousin was a sign that things are going to change for her.

 **Me: And I'm done! Oh I love PruCan every single bit of it no matter which one is a guy or even if they were both guys!**

 **Al: HEY! I didn't get to talk that much!**

 **Artie: I didn't either you git! So suck it up!**

 **Me: You know what why don't you both sign off just to make up for it.**

 **Artie and Al: Fine.**

 **Al: Please FOLLOW AND LIKE!**

 **Artie: And please review.**

 **Me: Adios~**


	4. Gilbert's Debut for POV

**Hey there! I just needed you to read what I'm about to write so you can understand what I'm doing a little! You see some charaters are going to have both of their counter parts in this story! By counter parts I mean the male and female ones. You've already seen it happen and you'll see it again in this chapter. Enjoy~**

Gilbert's POV

"I'm home!" I yelled when I entered my house. It's a small house, with only two bedrooms, two bathrooms, the living room, the kitchen and the basement. I sleep in the basement because I'm awsome, my little brother sleeps in one of the bedrooms, while Vati sleeps in the master bedroom. I thought back to Francis' cousin. 'She's kinda shy, but she can be fiesty when she needs to be.'

"Hallo bruder. Vati has another trip again and said not to break, destroy, or mess up the house and every thing in it." My younger bruder, Ludwig, said.

"You both vorry too much! If anything I'll be hanging out vith Francis and Antonio most of the time _outside_ of the house." I told him.

"Okay, but if you three start planning something, don't drag me into it. And if I'm not home then I'm probably at Feliciana's or Sakura's house."

"Okay bruder. You've been hanging out vith Feli quite a lot, haven't you?"

"Ja. Vhy?"

"Just vondering vhen you'll admit you like her."

"Nein! Feli is just a friend!"

"Kesesese! You say that Luddy, but you talk about her a lot when you get home and your eyes light up too! Excpecialy when you see her!"

"Nein!"

"Oh right I have to feed Gilbird, oh and Luddy~"

"Vhat?"

"Vhat's for dinner?"

"Leftovers from last night."

"Awsome! I'll be back up soon then!" I ran down stairs, only to be greeted by a Gilbird, my pet Canary. "Ja ja I know Gilbird! I know! Your hungry! here you go! Some bird seeds from the good pet shop." I poured the bird seeds into a small white cup and closed up the container of bird seeds. I set the white cup on my nightstand next to my bed, which I used a Prussian Flag bed set for.

My bed was in the right corner of my room. On the left side of my room there was a TV set on top of my dresser. In the middle of my room was simple round coffee table. I walked to my dresser, opened the first drawer and put the container of bird seeds in there. I then walked up and ate dinner with Luddy.

"Hey Ludwig did you know Alfred had a schwester?"

"Nein."

"Vell appearently she arrived today and Alfred and his friends vere showing her around the town. And she is nothing like Alfred, she isn't as obnoxious as he is and she can be really shy too! But she can be fiesty when she wants to be."

"Hm..."

"Vhat is it Luddy?"

"Nothing Gilbert. So what is this girl's name?"

"Her name is Madeline and she's also Francis' cousin too."

"This girl is your friend's cousin? How has she lived vith Alfred being her brother and vith Francis as her cousin?"

"Well Franny said they only knew eachother for a 3 years before he had to move here last year. And since no one has heard Alfred talk about her, I'm going to asume they both didn't know the other exsisted for awhile."

And Ludwig just stared at me blinking in surprise, probably surprised at my awsome skills of observation kesesese.

"Bruder." Ludwig had finally found his words. "Do you like this girl?"

"Vhat!? Nein! Ve met only once! All I know about her is vhat I noticed about her using my awsome skills at observing people!"

"Okay bruder. If your done eating put your dishes in the sink so I can clean them later."

"Okay Luddie!"

I put my dishes in the sink and went back down into my room. I changed into black shorts and a grey shirt and went to bed not bothering to check my phone for messages because I am just that awsome. I drifted of to sleep thanking about a certain Canadian girl.

 **Me: And I'm done with this awsome chapter starring the awsome Gilbert Beildshmit.**

 **Gil: I agree, but the chapter was only awsome because I vas the focas in it this time. Kesesese**

 **Lud: Can you give a rest already bruder?**

 **Gil: When you tell Feli you like her!**

 **Lud: I don't like her that way bruder! She is only a friend!**

 **Me: Hehehe~ You have no idea what I'm planning Luddy**

 **Lud: V-vhat!?**

 **Me: Oh nothing. Gilbert do it! It's your turn!**

 **Gil: Make sure to give awsome likes! And awsomely reveiw while also awsomely following this story that this author who has awsome writing ideas! Bye!**

 **Me: Ciao~**


	5. First Day Jitters

**Hey! I have another chapter! In the wonderful thing that is called the future because I wanted to hurry up to when they're in school cause that my readers is where all the fun stuff happens! Enjoy~**

It's been 2 months since I've moved here and summer has ended. Nothing has really changed for me. I bearly see Francis and Yao is always hiding from Ivan, who is constantly chasing Yao. I tried hanging out with Alfred by playing catch with him, big mistake! He threw very hard and so fast it hit my face! He didn't notice it, so I decided not to play catch with him.

Lars and Carlos called, sometimes Bella, though we don't talk much we only talked a few times because I'm friends with her brother. Bella is actually a nice person and enjoy our talks, I actually wanted to be friends with her, but I was too quiet for her to hear. Her brother was with her one time when I tried to talk to her and he talked to me, that was how we became friends, and me and Bella became acquaintances, which I didn't mind much.

*bang bang bang* "Maddie wake up!" yelled Alfred.

I groaned and rolled over in my bed and put my pillow over my head and I yelled "Go away! I wanna sleep..."

"But Maddie it's the first day of school! Besides~ Dad's making pancakes~" he said tauntingling.

"I will be down in 5 minutes! Tell him I want a Canadian sized stack!" I exclaimed, I hadn't had pancakes in so long! But since this is a new house Canadian sized stack will have to do. I walked to my dresser where on top sat a small pile of neatly folded clothes, ready for me to wear.

"Okay Maddie!" and heard Alfred walk down the stairs. I took off my pajamas and put on a red shirt, white shorts and slipped on my red converse. I tied my hair in my signature piggytails, with two red clips to hold back the hair that ushally fell in my face, except that one curl that didn't want to be held back. I slipped on my glasses, left my room and headed down stairs for breakfeast.

"Good morning Maddie!" greeted Amelia when I entered the kitchen. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good morning mom, I slept fine, thank you." Madeline responded.

"Here you go Maddie, one Canadien sized stack of pancakes." Papa said, handing me my huge stack of pancakes.

"Madeline, dear are your sure you can eat all that? I'm sure Alfred would like to help you eat those." Amelia asked.

"Amelia it's only a Canadian sized stack, I'm actually suprised she didn't ask for her regular sized stack. Which has more pancakes then this." said Mathew.

While they were busy talking Madeline was already done wih her food. "I'm done." Madeline said, and got up and fed Kumajiro. She then went up stairs, grabbed her backpack, which was red and had the Canadian Flag on it and a few Polar bears on it too. She walked down the stairs and waited by the door.

"Let's go Maddie! We don't want to be late! Alfred said, when he had gotten his bag and went upstairs, I had no idea.

"Right let's go."

We were walking to school, which wasn't far. We just had to walk down the street and take a right and we're at the front gates. I was deep in thought on how things might go for the year that I didn't notice Francis was right next to me til he said "Bonjour Madeline. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, papa mede pancakes for breakfeast."

"Oh he did? I remember you would have eaten about 10 by the time I had eaten 3."

"Maddie ate about more then 20 pancakes this morning." Alfred said.

"She probably could eat more. It's because it's your first day attending school here, non?" Francis asked.

"Oui. I'm also... nervous."

"Why you nervous Maddie? It's just school." Alfred asked.

"Alfred, Madeline doesn't know anyone here, she's really shy and being the new kid at school does not help."

"Oh hey! We're here!" Alfred annouced.

Indeed we were. We were at the entrence to the school grounds, right in frount of the big, black, iron gates.

"Well here we are! Welcome to Hetalia Academy Madeline, and don't worry, it's not so bad here." Francis said.

Well I hope this school is different from Toronto High, that place was weird. Full of people with very bad habits. Even me my friends had a bad habit! Carlos ate too much ice cream, and Lars and his stingyness, while I had the habit of going crazy when it came to hockey and polar bears.

*sigh* "I guess we should get moving now, eh?"

 **Me: Look two chapters in one week! You readers should be happy.**

 **Mads: School. New. People. It's a nightmare!**

 **Al: Don't worry Maddie! The hero will protect you!**

 **Fran: Don't yell so loud Alfred, and Madeline will be fine, she is just nervous, we cleared that earlier.**

 **Me: Since Alfie and Maddie already did it, it's your~ turn~ Francis~**

 **Fran: Give this wonderful author a round of favorites, reviews and if you want to be alerted when more chapters with moi follow as well!**

 **Me: Au revoir~**


	6. Matching Oufits

**I am misrable so I thought I'd write another chapter! Yeah I have medical type promblems and so I'm in a heap of misary and my leg hurts when I walk, so yeah, um... I'll just get to the story...**

 _3rd person POV_

Ludwig woke up, got dressed, and went down to Gilbert's room of 'awsomeness' to go wake him up. To his surprise his brother was already awake wearing a white shirt with the Prussian bird on it, and black cargo shorts.

"Guten morgen bruder, you ready?" asked the blonde.

"Ja." Gilbert looked at his brother. The German wore a green button up shirt with a white tank top under it, with brown shorts.

"Here, I don't have time to make us breakfest and niether do you." Ludwig handed Gilbert three slices of bread and went upstairs to get three slices for himself and his bag. Gilbert stuffed the bread in his mouth and grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

Gilbert went upstairs, already half the bread was down his throat. "C'mon bruder, or ve'll miss the bus."

"Ja, ja, okay _vati_."

Ludwig walked out the door, Gilbert trailing behind him. They walked down the street to stop where Ludwig got takled by a hug.

The person who was hugging Ludwig was a girl with auburn hair tied into a ponytail a single curl sticking out from the left side. She wore a blue button up shirt and a tan pleated skirt. "Hey there Feli!"

Feliciana let go of Ludwig and looked at Gilbert with her signature smile that never seems to end. "Buongiorno~ Gil!"

"Ohaygozaimas." siad a girl with really dark brown hair and a fake cherry bloossom in it. She was wearing white button up shirt with a pink pleated skirt.

"Guten morgen Sakura." Ludwig answered.

"Kesesese! Vhy are you all vearing the same oufit?" asked Gilbert.

"Feliciana-kun wanted us to wear them." replied Sakura.

"Oh~ the bus is here~" said Feliciana.

"Let's go then." replied Ludwig.

~Time break brout to you by Pierre~

The bus arrived at the school's front gates to drop off all the students off and left. "Hey bruder?" asked Gilbert.

"Ja?"

"Don't you feel that year vill be awsome?"

"Ja, I feel this year vill be great year."

"C'mon Luddy~ Let's go! I heard a new girl moved here during the summer! I want to meet her!" exclaimed Feliciana.

"Alright Feli! She isn't moving back any time soon!" repied Ludwig.

"Okay~"

'Yep this year will be an awsome year.' Gilbert thought to himself.

 **Me: Here you go! I decided if I was going to use both their POVs I might as well show the differences of the first day of school.**

 **Feli: Are you okay, you did have trouble walking to go get a drink?**

 **Me: Misrable, but I'm A-Inkay! Ah the puns!**

 **Lovi: See! She's fine!**

 **Me: Feli can you please escort your brother back to Italy before my shoe does?**

 **Lovi: Okay I get. I'm leaving.**

 **Me: Thankyou. Sakura your turn!**

 **Kura: Please favorie, follow and review. It encourages her to right more.**

 **Me: Ciao~**

 **Translations:**

 **Guten morgen: Good morning in German**

 **Buongiorno: good morning in Italian**

 **Ohaygozaimas: Good morning in Japanese**


	7. A Cuban Power Outage

**Yay another chapter! Now let's get on to it!**

 _Still 3rd person_

It's the first day of school and Madeline was in her homeroom sitting in the back of the room. Her teacher was a pretty slack guy who let them do as they please. Now of course everyone was talking to someone except for Madeline, none of Alfred's friends were there nor her cousin, her brother was there, but he was busy arguing with a guy wearing a scarf, even though it was only september.

Her phone ringed telling her she got a text. It was the group chat Carlos decided to set up.

 **CubanIcecream: Hey how's the first day?**

CrazyPolarbear: Just like my first year at Toronto.

CheapStake: It could be worse, you could be the victim of bullying on the first day.

 **CubanIcecream: Lars! You're gonna jynx it! But I'll get better!**

CrazyPolarbear: I got to go, the bell's going to ring, bye

CheapStake: Bye

 **CubanIcecream: Bye**

And the bell did ring and Madeline stayed because she was already in her next class. A lot of people left though, including her brother. Only four stayed, Madeline, Feliciana, Sakura and Ludwig. Of course Madeline didn't know who they were, all she knew was that the girl with black hair looked like Kiku.

"Vee~ Hi there! your Alfred's brother right?" said Feliciana. "I'm Feliciana Vargas, you can call me Feli!"

"I'm Ludwig Beildshmit." said Ludwig.

"And I'm Sakura Honda." said Sakura.

"I-I'm M-Madeline W-Wiliams, i-it's nice t-to meet y-you all." replide Madeline shyly.

"Hola Feli, Ludwig and Sakura! Oh and um... your name was Madeline right?" Madeline shook her head yes when Antonio asked her that question.

"Vee~ Ciao Toni! Have you you seen my sorella? I haven't seen her since she left this morning.

"Si, I did! She looks amazing today!" exclaimed Antonio.

"Okay class is starting!" yelled the teacher. Everyone took a seat and payed attention to the teacher. He was explaining how this year was going to be like. What topics we'll discuss and that stuff and projects too.

When the bell rung again I left to go my next class and the process repeated it's self till lunch period. I headed to my locker and grabbed my lunch, poutine, a bottle of maple syrup, and a bottle of water.

When I found my way to the cafeteria Alfred was sitting with his friends and a bunch of other people, so I couldn't sit with him and Francis was over there too! Arguing with Arthur and it looked like it happend often with how everyone just ignored them.

So I ended up sitting alone near a window in the cafeteria. I slipped on my earphones and started listening to music while eating my lunch, which I drowned in maple syrup.

It must have been because I was listening to music and busy eating that I didn't notice someone sat down next to me. The person tapped my shoulder and I must have jumped up 5 inches from my seat. "Oh sorry Birdie. I didn't mean to scare you!" said Gilbert.

I relaxed a little when I saw the familiar face of my cousin's friend. "O-oh hi G-Gilbert." Was all I could muster. There was something about him that made me nervous. Then something he said dawned on me. "G-Gilbert why d-did y-you call m-me Birde?"

"I thought I should call you that. You seem to jump every time I see you, like a chick trying to fly for it's first time." replied Gilbert.

"You must really like birds with the way you talk about them." I said finaly calming down my nerves.

"Yeah I love 'em! The awsome me even has a awsome little yellow Canary named Gilbird!"

I started to laugh. I mean come on! The guy named his bird after himself! Of course I'm going to laugh!

When I finally calmed dow Gilbert said "You know you have a awsome laugh, you should laugh more often." This made me blush like crazy, I could literly feel my self blushing. When I looked at Gilbert I think I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Um... Th-thank y-you. N-no one h-has ever t-told m-me that b-before." I managed to tell him. Then my phone ringed again. " O-oh, um..."

"Go ahead, I don't mind." I looked at my phone to see who texted was Carlos. And what it said confused me.

 **CubanIcecream: Look up**

Like I said confusing, till, you know, I looked up.

"Hey there Mads, how've you been?" said Carlos. I was shocked to see him. His hair was tied back in a pony tail like usual and he was wearing a green shirt you would wear to hawaii. He was wearing tan kahkis and orange flip-flops.

"Hey Birdie, vho is this guy?" asked Gilbert, who I completley forgot was there.

"C-Carlos? W-what? How? Why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"My dad was transfered to work in the city nearby, so I we decided to live here since it's cheaper and I happend to know a certain Canadian lived here so-" I cut him off.

"Y-you jerk! You should have told me!" I yelled at him, though I wasn't really that loud, not like Alfred who astarted to sceaming about a ghost because the lights went out.

A teach walked in 10 minutes later and annonced that it was just a power outage and started to hand out flashlights to everyone. "Classes will go about normally, you will use the flash lights to go about the school, those who are new this year will have to have someone guide them to their classes so they won't get lost." And with that the teacher left.

"Hey Birdie, Carlos, where's your next class?" asked Gilbert.

"Room 265" I told him.

"Room 230." Carlos said.

"Cool! Me and Birdie have the same class, and I think Alf-" I cut him off.

"Gil do you know someone, that is not related to me, can show Carlos to his class?" Then I whispered to him. "He doesn't take to Alfred kindly."

"Oh yeah um... I think my friend Toni is in that class so he can show you the way."

"Nah, I used to go here two years ago, I know my way around."

When the teacher came back to tell us to go to our next I left with Gilbert in dark, alone, in blissful silence.

 **Me: Look see!? Didn't I say I had a surprise for you?**

 **Toni: So... my Lovi is a Girl now?**

 **Me: Yep!**

 **Lovi: So can I talk now!?**

 **Me: Yep! Since you were mentioned and you'll be in the next chapter anyway, so why not?**

 **Lovi: You know your a bitch! Why did you turn me into a girl!?**

 **Me: Because you and Feli are twins and you came out first because, you know you used to be an older brother, but now a slightly older sister!**

 **Toni: Does this mean I end up with Lovi!?**

 **Me: Um... I won't spoil it for the readers, but I'll whisper the pairings in your ear. *whispers in Toni's ear* Don't tell anyone!**

 **Toni: *smiles hugely*Ok I promise! Now siesta time!**

 **Lovi: Wait! You Tomato bastard you have to tell me who I'm paired with!**

 **Toni: Can't... I promised... not to... tell... youuu... zzzzz**

 **Lovi: Bastard.**

 **Me: Okay Feli~ Sign off~**

 **Feli: Vee~ Okay~ Follow to keep you posted the next time the story is updated! And also favorite if you like the story~ and reveiw to help the author right better! Ciao~**

 **Me: tschuss~**

 **Translations:**

 **tschuss: bye in German**

 **Hola: Hi in Spanish**

 **Ciao: Hi/bye in Italian**

 **Sorella: sister in Italian**


	8. Hiatus alert!

**Hey guys bad news, I have writers block. So I won't be updating anytime soon. I'm so sorry if you thought this was another chapter, but it's not. I hope to get over this in the future so wish me luck!**


	9. Cooking Up an Essay Topic

**YAY! Hiatus is over! But updating will be slow cause I need to get back into writing, hope you like the chapter!**

 _3rd person_

To say Madeline was nervous is an understatement, she is walking down a hallway, in the dark with Gilbert of the Bad Touch Trio, and she didn't even know about his reputation with girls in the school. Madeline did know that Gilbert was someone who noticed her and she didn't want to mess up and lose him as a friend. However, Gilbert was feeling something about Madeline was different then the other girls, whether cause she was the first Canadian he met or that she didn't know about his reputation, she was different and he felt... refreshed... like breathing in fresh air, but of course he wouldn't tell anyone this, who could he tell and be taken seriously?

So now they were walking to class together and the silence was getting to Madeline and Gilbert, it was probably because they wanted to get to know each other more. Now Madeline was nervous so she didn't say a thing, hoping Gilbert would start talking, and he did.

"So Birdie why does your friend not like Alfred?" Gilbert asked her curiously.

"Well Carlos' dad used to work in the city nearby two years ago before being transferd to Canada. Well Carlos used to have a girlfriend, but she dumped him because Alfred helped her when she dropped her stuff and she fell for him. So now Carlos blames him for losing his girl." Madeline explained.

"So vhat happend? Did the girl get together with your brother?" Gilbert asked.

"No. When she asked Alfred he said no." she replied. "But Alfred never gave her a reason."

"Vell we're here Birdie." Gilbert said. "Room 265."

"Thank you Gilbert." Madeline responded.

The two walked into the classroom and shone their flashlights around.

"AH! Mon ami, please don't shine those in my eyes!" Francis yelled.

"Sorry Francis." Madeline said.

"Kesesese, sorry Francy-pants I'll be more careful." Gilbert responded.

When they carefuly shone the lights around they saw there were tables set up so three people sat at each one, and all the tables were taken except fore the one Francis sat at so the two sat with him.

"You know it's great we get to spend some quality family time together mon cher Madeline." Francis told her when she sat next to him, with Gilbert sitting on the other side.

"Oui, Francis moi aussi." she responded to him.

When the teacher started the lesson he explained how the people they were sitting with will be their partners for a writting assignment where they will write an essay about anything. After explaining that, he told us they could discuss what to do for the essay while they waited to be dissmissed for the next class, since well it's a blackout and it's kinda dark so they couldn't write anything.

"So what should we write about?" Madeline asked.

"How about the beauty of Fran-" Francis started, but was cut off.

"No Francis we can't write about France, we all most agree on an idea, and I'm not keen on writing about France." Madeline said.

"How about ve vrite about my awsomeness?" gilbert asked.

"Gilbert, mon ami we are not writing a whole essay about you." Francis said.

"Hmm... How about we write about cooking and how awsome it is?" said Madeline.

"How is cooking awsome?" challenged Gilbert.

"Gilbert, when you cook food it is awsome, you will feel more accomplished if you make something successfully." Francis started saying.

" _And_ you will enjoy it more because it was something you _made_." Madeline finished.

"Hm... vell zen ve're vriting about the awsomness of cooking!" Gilbert announced.

While the teens discussed about the essay the power turned back on and the teacher told them to put the flashlights on his desk on the way out. When they did leave Madeline went to all her classes till school ended.

When Madeline and Alfred arrived home they walked in on their parents, kissing. They looked at each other then turned back to look at their parents and they both coughed to signal to there parents that they were home. When they stopped the two looked at their kids and asked them about their day.

"Oh yeah school was great!" Alfred responded.

"How 'bout you Madeline? Did ya have a great day?" asked Amelia.

"Yeah mom." Madeline said.

So the rest of the day Madeline listened to some songs while singing to herself quietly so not to disturb the other people in the house and Alfred was playing video games in his room.

 **me: so I can explain...**

 **Lovi: YOU SHOULD!**

 **me: well I really didn't have writers block, my mom said I couldn't write fanfiction anymore that's why I put this story on hiatus, but I was given the okay when I started to only watch videos on the computer.**

 **Lovi: ... Okay you are forgiven.**

 **me: YAY! But updating will be slow cause I need to read a book for summer reading... so I won't be writing often and I won't be writing that much when schools starts because I need to focus on school.**

 **Lud: So vhat does zat mean for us?**

 **me: it means you guys will be stuck here for awhile.**

 **Gil: Hey Lud! It's not so bad! At least ve're still together bruder!**

 **Me: okay Lud sign off!**

 **Lud: Follow the story so you vill be alerted to vhen ze next chapter is uploaded and favorite if you like it and review so the author vill try to vrite more. Tschuss.**

 **Me: Adios~**

 **Translations**

 **oui- yes in french**

 **moi aussi- me too in french**

 **mon cher- my dear in french**

 **mon ami- my friend in french**

 **bruder- brother in german**

 **tschuss- bye in german**

 **adios- bye in spanish**


	10. Sick Skip Chat

**Sorry I know it's super short but you can probably guess what's going on... enjoy this long over due- short chapter**

* * *

 _Third person_

As time went on, Madeline had grown used to her new school. She had grown closer with Alfred and Feliciana, not to mention her cousin. She was also spending time with Gilbert as well. When Madeline woke up she wasn't feeling too good and looked at the time. It was 10:37 AM on October 10th, she over slept.

She was going to get up when her dad came in then with a glass of water and medicine. "Oh, Madeline your awake." he said as he set the glass and medicine on her nightstand. "We decided not to wake you up this morning because Alfred had noticed you were sick, you were shivering in your sleep and your face is red. Now take that medicine and rest."

"B-but-" Madeline began.

"No buts, missing a day or two from school is not going to hurt. Also Alfred is bringing all of your homework to you when he gets home, now sleep." He said, leaving her to rest.

Heeded her father's intructions and took the medicine and went back to sleep.

When Madeline woke up again it was 11:40. She had slept about an hour and she had felt better. Deciding she was not going to be able to fall asleep again she grabbed her computer and went online.

Madeline decided to go on a site, this site you can chat to people while playing different games. When she logged on someone immediaty started to chat with her.

 **PrussianGamer: Hey CanadianBear! I didn't expec on!**

CanadianBear: Hey PrussianGamer! Yea I had a fever this morning so I had to stay home :P Why are you on?

 **PrussianGamer: I decided to skip :P I've been on since 7!**

CandianBear: Ready 4 me 2 beat u!

 **PrussianGamer: Bring it on! I'll destroy you!**

 _2 hours later..._

CanadianBear: Say it PG SAY IT!

 **PrussianGamer: No CB you will not force the awsome me to say it!**

CanadianBear: say it. say it. say it. say it. SAY IT. SAY. IT.

 **PrussianGamer: fine... I admit it... CB, u win, u r more awsome at virtual ice hockey then I am, but I bet I can best you at real ice hockey!**

CanadianBear: Ha I doubt it, I've been playing hockey since I started walking, and started ice at 3.

 **PrussianGamer: Your on! When we meet we are going to play a one on one match of ice hockey!**

CanadianBear: Well then let's hope not to meet for your sake then

 **PrussianGamer: Ha. Ha. Very funny.** **Shit I have to go my lil' brother will get here soon.**

CanadianBear: Alright my brother is too, bye

 **PrussianGamer: Bye**

* * *

Gilbert turned off his computer and sighed. "I hope ve'll meet someday CB... someday..."

* * *

 **You never thought i'd update did you guys!**

 **Everyone: Nope.**

 **Me: Have more faith in me!**

 **Everyone: It's been more than a month!**

 **Me: that does not mean I was never going to update**

 **My real life friend: They are so fucking beautiful!**

 **Me: Be thankful I brought you here.**

 **My friend: Yeah I am! Feliciana and Ludwig c'mere... now can you two do this... and but that there...**

 **Me: *la sigh and head shake* Well Franny if you would...**

 **Francis: Of course mon ami~ Follow~ and faveriot~ and please leave a reply on my beauty~**

 **My friend: Now Arthur and Francis get over here! *drags Arthur and Francis***

 **Me: *slaps forehead* well adios... I have to save a few people now...**


End file.
